Eclipse MSN Style!
by BayCityRollers
Summary: This is Eclipse, but written using the Characters talking on MSN IM This isn't like some of the other IM ones, it's actually the 3rd book. Ok, the summary sucks, story's good!
1. Ultimatum

Hey there, everybody! Thanks for checking out this story, please R&R!

I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters/Settings or plots. :)

**1. ULTIMATUM**

_Alice has signed on_

**Alice says: Hey there Bella, I knew you'd be online! How are you liking MSN?**

**Bella says: hi Alice. I like it, it's cool.**

**Alice Says: So how are you, then.**

**Bella says: Im ok I suppose, I got a message from Jacob**

**Alice says: Oh, what did it say?**

**Bella says: basically that he wants to be friends but he can't because of you lot.**

**Alice says: Hmm. I'm sorry. But is there something you have forgotten to tell me?**

**Bella says: ???**

**Alice says: Something I saw Charlie saying?**

**Bella says: oh yeah, IM UNGROUNDED! Whoop!**

**Alice says: Yay, more shopping time!**

**Bella says: Alice, please. Give me a break.**

**Alice says: You love it really Bella. Maybe you should go and tell Angela, you know, because of the conditions. She'll sign on in 24 seconds.**

**Bella says: will do. Thanks for the heads up! cya**

_Angel (L) Ben (L) has signed on_

**Bella says: hi Angela! Guess what!**

**Angel (L) Ben (L) says: Oooh, what?**

**Bella says: I'm ungrounded!**

**Angel (L) Ben (L) says: That's great, Bella! We should go somewhere to celebrate! You could come to mine for a sleepover!**

**Bella says: Sounds great! **

**Angel (L) Ben (L) says: Sorry Bella, GTG, Ben is here!**

**Bella says: ok, have fun! Xx**

_**.uk has added you to their contact list.**_

_**Accept .uk**_

_**Refuse and block **_**.uk**

**Bella says: Edward? Is that you?**

**Edward Cullen says: Yes, my love. A small annoying pixie persuaded me to get this 'MSN'.**

**Bella says: it's great, you'll love it! And you can talk to me**

**Edward Cullen says: I'd rather talk to you face to face, sweetheart.**

**Bella says: I know. :) **

**Edward Cullen says: What is that :)?**

**Bella says: It's a happy face, silly. **

**Edward Cullen says: Ok, then. :) **

**Bella says: I still can't believe Charlie ungrounded me.**

**Edward Cullen says: I can. And I am very happy about it - :). **

**Bella says: You can stop :)ing now.**

**Bella says: You know, this will be very useful to keep in contact with Charlie and Renee when, you know.**

**Edward Cullen says: I'm sure the University of Alaska will let you online.**

**Bella says: Edward. Stop that. :(**

**Edward Cullen says: Is :( a sad face? Did I make you sad, darling?**

**Bella says: Want to cheer me up?**

**Edward Cullen says: Anything for you!**

**Bella says: Come and see me!**

**Edward Cullen says I'll be there very soon! Xx**

_Edward Cullen has signed off_

_You have signed out of MSN_


	2. Evasion

Hi guys and gals! Thank for reviewing, it made my day!

**2. EVASION**

_ has added you to their contact list_

_Accept _

_Refuse and block _

**Bigdude says: hey there future lil sis! Hows it hanging?**

**Bella says: emmettbear? Where did that come from?**

**Bigdude says: it's not as bad as eddies, im mean come on.**

**Bella says: true true. :D**

**Bigdude says: :D so...did you have a good day at school? Learn anything?**

**Bella says: probably..but I forgot. Is edward home?**

**Bigdude says: um...yes. He was clutching a rather disturbing item. It looked like a demented spider or something**

**Bella says: oh. He showed you that, huh.**

**Bigdude says: hey no worries, we'll buy you a new one. Its a good job rose didn't see.**

**Bigdude says: she'd probably kill you**

**Bella says: thanks Emmett, that really helped. **

**Bigdude says: ooh, gtg rose is home. She might want to see me -nudge nudge-**

**Bella says: Emmett! Me too, homework! :o x**

**Bigdude says: that sucks. cya!**

_Bigdude has signed off_

_You have signed out of MSN_

**Edward Cullen says: Alice? Why are you making us talk on this thing?**

**Alice says: So no-one can hear us, duh.**

**Edward Cullen says: We have been having private conversations in our heads for decades. This is really unnessecary.**

**Alice says: And?**

**This is more fun. It's not my fault it's to High-Tech for you.**

**Edward Cullen says: Whatever. I'm guessing you didn't want me to come on here to argue?**

**Alice says: No. Have you asked Bella about Florida yet?**

**Edward Cullen says: I will. I'm going there in a minute.**

**Alice says: OK. I think Charlie will say yes...After Bella threatens him with moving out.**

**Edward Cullen says: That's my Bella! I'll go round there now, she'll be waiting for me.**

**Alice says: Just put it out there, we need her in Florida ASAP.**

**Edward Cullen says: Sure thing!**

_Edward Cullen has signed off_

_You have signed out of MSN_

**Bella says: mom! Did Dad ring you about the good news?**

**Sunny Renee says: Hi sweetie. And yes, I'm so excited and so is Phil. Its very generous of Mrs. Cullen to give you _plane tickets_. **

**Bella says: I know. They're quite rich I guess.**

**Sunny Renee says: Well me and Phil aren't doing so bad either. He's doing so well in his playing!**

**Bella says: I'm so glad you're so happy. Wait, isn't it like 1am there?**

**Sunny Renee says: your right. Maybe I should get to bed. So should you.**

**Bella says: Yeah we should. Bye Mom. I love you.**

**Sunny Renee says: I love you too. So much. Xx**

_You have signed out of MSN_

Thanks for reading! Please Review!!


	3. Motives

Thanks for the reveiw!!

**3. MOTIVES**

**Bigdude says: shes back!**

**Bella says: i'm back!**

**Bigdude says: well did ya have a good time?**

**Bella says: sure. Edward has to stay inside all say, poor him. :(**

**Bella says: so what did you do?**

**Bigdude says: nothing...**

**Bella says: what do you mean? Hang on, I probably don't want to know**

**Bigdude says: maybe you don't now. But the curiosity will eat you up inside and then...**

**Bigdude says: you'll EXPLODE**

**Bella says: ... I really don't want to know that much**

**Bigdude says: sure. Whatever. You have been warned. **

**Bigdude says: edwardo is giving me evils. And he says he'll be round in ½ an hour.**

**Bella says: ok,cool. I have school tomorrow anyway. **

**Bigdude says: he wants me to get off now. Bye sis**

**Bella says: bye...bro. :D**

_Bigdude has signed off_

_Bella has signed in_

**Alice says: Bella! I knew you'd come on! Are you alrite?**

**Bella says: yeah. I heard about the weekend. You probably know that**

**Alice says: Yeah. I also saw when you two were talking about the plane crashing. That was very cute.**

**Bella says: he can be quite over protective sometimes!**

**Alice says: I know. He just want you to be safe.**

**Alice says: And so do I.**

**Bella says: Aww. **

**Alice says: I wanted to tell you, ya know.**

**Bella says: I would have gone to Florida. I just don't want people sneaking around behind my back.**

**Alice says: I'm sorry. I really am. **

**Bella says: Jacob turned up at school today. He made edward tell me about it and then nearly got arrested. **

**Alice says: I didn't see him coming. It annoys he so much that I can't see the wolves! **

**Bella says: sorry. I can't really imagine it, but I bet it sucks.**

**Alice says: yeah it does. Hey, I'm taking off, Rosalie wants to go shopping. Wanna come?**

**Bella says: you know what I'm gonna say.**

**Alice says: Yup :(. Bye xxx**

**Bella says: xxx**

_Alice has signed off_

**Angela Ben says: Um, Bella? Are you ok?**

**Bella says: Why wouldn't I be.**

**Angela Ben says: Well you just didn't seem very happy when Jacob showed up. Are you two not friends anymore?**

**Bella says: It's complicated...Jacob wants to be more than friends, and also doesn't like Edward. **

**Angela Ben says: Oh, I'm sorry. You two had such a great friendship. **

**Angela Ben says: Jessica wants your MSN address. Shall I give it to her?**

**Bella says: Yeah. I though she hated me....?**

**Angela Ben says: She might just want to hear your gossip. :)**

**Bella says: Not right now. im tired so im logging off.**

**Angela Ben says: Ok, bye. x**


	4. Nature

For all my wonderful readers. (All 2 of you.:D)

I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd have more money on my iTunes account. ;)

**4. Nature**

**You have received 1 New Message from Alice.**

**Bellas gone**

**You have revived 1 New Message from Edward**

**To La Push?**

**You have received 1 New Message from Alice**

**Where else?**

**You have received 1 New Message from Edward**

**Does she have no common sense? I'm on it.**

**You have received 1 New Message from Emmett**

**EDWARDO! You are NOT leaving our hunting trip!**

**You have received 1 New Message from Edward**

**I've already left! And don't call me Edwardo!**

**You have received 1 New Message from Alice**

**Emmet, wouldn't you go and save Rose if she was in danger??**

**You have received 1 New Message from Emmett **

**no, shed kick dangers butt!!**

**You have received 1 New Message from Emmett **

**Hey Jazz, wanna bet? I bet you 10 bucks Bella is mad at edward and doesn't talk to him for 2 days.**

**You have received 1 New Message from Jasper**

**Sure thing, dude! Lets go get some Grub now.**

_______________________________________________________________________-

This chappie was in Texts because none of the Cullens/Bella were near a computer. Sorry. :D

Review Please!


	5. Imprint

Hi people! Thanks for the reviews and taking time to read this story. Sorry this took a little while. :)

**5. IMPRINT**

**You have received 1 New Message from Edward**

**You have received 1 New Message from Edward**

**You have received 1 New Message from Edward**

**You have received 1 New Message from Alice**

**Stop sending those texts. Her phone is lying on the sideboard at home.**

**You have received 1 New Message from Edward**

**How long will she be? **

**You have received 1 New Message from Alice**

**I think shes leaving fairly soon. **

**You have received 1 New Message from Edward**

**Have you seen anything about them???**

**You have received 1 New Message from Alice**

**You know I can't see the wolves but...they're talking about star signs I think. I only know that because she decided to tell you later.**

**You have received 1 New Message from Alice**

**Oh hang on, here's another one.**

_5 minutes later..._

**Edward Cullen says: This was your big vision? Us getting MSN on our phones?**

**Alice says: Well, yeah. **

**Edward Cullen says: This helps Bella how?**

**Alice says: Chill. She's leaving very soon. Then shes going too Angela's house to write invites. She's going to get hand cramp and stub her toe on Angela's bookcase. That's the worst.**

**Edward Cullen says: You can't see the Mutts!**

**Alice says: SHES CROSSED OVER!**

**Edward Cullen says: I know.**

**Alice says: You'll scare her, tailing her like that. **

**Edward Cullen says: Shes noticed me.**

**Alice says: And there she goes. In Angela's house.**

**Edward Cullen says: Yeah. **

**Alice says: Are you coming back on the trip?**

**Edward Cullen says:No.**

**Alice says: OK. Bye. **

_Alice has signed off_

_You have signed out of MSN_

Sorry it was very short, peeps. ;)


End file.
